


Will You Still Love Me?

by aspiringenjolras



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: F/M, Healthy Polyamory, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringenjolras/pseuds/aspiringenjolras
Summary: A short little fic written in script form based on a tumblr post that said "will you still love me when i’m no longer young and swaggy". Featuring my favorite ot3: Tugger/Skimble/Jenny!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://aspiringenjolras.tumblr.com/post/152024930883/phobias-will-you-still-love-me-when-im-no) tumblr post. I love angst.
> 
> As always, this is the fault of Jeremy Davis and Tyler Hanes (with the addition of Eloise Kropp).

_ At rise, Skimble is lounging on the car trunk. Jenny is curled up beside him, asleep. The two are enjoying the peace and quiet of the fall afternoon. _

_ Tugger enters, loudly, and obviously in distress. He appears to have been crying. _

SKIMBLE:  _ (Perking up, calling across the Junkyard)  _ Tugger? Are you okay?

TUGGER: Skimble!  _ (Goes over to him) _

JENNY:  _ (Waking up)  _ Tugger? Is that you?

TUGGER:  _ (Embarrassed)  _ Yeah. Sorry to wake you.

JENNY: Don’t worry dear, it’s quite alright. Is something troubling you?

SKIMBLE: Yeah, Tug. What’s going on?

TUGGER: I… I was talking to Alonzo, and he said that Munkustrap said that Demeter said that Bombalurina said everyone only likes me superficially.

JENNY: Why would he tell you that?

SKIMBLE:  _ (At the same time)  _ You know what superficial means?

JENNY:  _ (Shoving Skimble to the side)  _ Ignore him. Come sit, Tugger.  _ (Pats the spot between her and her mate) _

TUGGER:  _ (Throwing himself down dramatically)  _ Bomba and I haven’t been on very good terms since the ball. She was saying that it’s only because I’m attractive and young that all the queens fawn over me. She said that no one is going to care about me when I’m old and lost my swagger. That I’ll be… like my mother.

_ There is a long pause, in which Jenny and Skimble process what Tugger is telling them. Although Skimble doesn’t say it aloud, he notes the obvious comparison in understanding.  _

JENNY: Tugger, it’s hardly fair to you or Grizabella to dwell on that. Her story ended alright. And so will yours.

TUGGER: But first everyone hated her! 

JENNY: First, everyone loved her. At least…. someone did. You’re here. 

SKIMBLE: And you aren’t your mother, Tugger. I knew her, a bit. Before she left. I was very young, but I remember. You’re different.

_ Tugger falls silent, staring at the ground and not looking at the other two. _

SKIMBLE: Whatever Bombalurina is saying, it’s because she’s being jealous and petty. None of that is true.

TUGGER: I don’t know, Skimble. Why would anyone lo—

SKIMBLE:  _ (Interrupting him) I  _ love you, Tugger. I don’t know about everyone else, the kittens, or Bomba, but I know that I’ll still love you.

_ Jenny places a paw on Tugger’s arm, and he looks between the two of them.  _

TUGGER: You promise?

SKIMBLE: Promise.  _ (Cups his face and kisses him. Jenny nuzzles his cheek.) _

TUGGER: You two… you’re the best.

JENNY: You’ll always be loved, Tugger. Don’t you ever worry about that.

_ Tugger closes his eyes and leans his head on Skimble’s shoulder. The two grasp paws. Jenny runs her claws through his mane, combing the tangles out. They stay like that until…. _

_ Blackout. _

**Author's Note:**

> In the universe of this fic, Tugger and Skimble got together at the ball. Grizabella is Tugger and Macavity's mother, and Munkustrap and Alonzo are their half brothers. Jenny/Skimble/Tugger is a perfectly healthy polyamorous relationship.


End file.
